


my good boys

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Femdom, Mommy Kink, Multi, Pegging, Premature Ejaculation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cindy takes care of her boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg my friend evie has the BEST ideas so i just had to write this. this was really embarrassing tbh bc mommy kink is one of my biggest kinks lol

He shivered when he felt Cindy’s nails digging into his thighs, and let out a soft moan when he felt something hot and wet, probably her tongue, on his balls. He turned his head to the side, but the blindfold prevented him from catching a glimpse of how she looked between his legs. He whined quietly and lifted his hips, but she just pulled back, and her hands went back to his thighs, pressing into the soft skin. 

“Relax, baby.” she whispered. She grabbed his legs and guided them to her waist, and then reached for the lube. She felt him shivering when she squeezed some onto her fingers, and quickly ran her other hand over his trembling stomach. “Shh, I'm right here. Noct is here, too, so you don't have to worry.” she rubbed her fingers over his hole, and smiled when he tensed and pushed back against her fingers. 

Without his sight, everything seemed louder, like Cindy was talking directly into his ear. It was difficult to focus, but Noctis’s hand in his hair was starting to calm him down, and eventually he let himself relax, and gasped when a finger slipped in. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, but it always caught him by surprise, especially when Cindy was constantly changing the atmosphere of things. 

“You want something to focus on?” he knew it sounded cheesy, but Prompto was still shaking, and he felt more than a little guilty about it. He lightly scraped his nails against the teen’s scalp, and felt his cock twitching against his thigh when he moaned and turned his head toward him. 

“Please…” he whispered, and his voice sounded so hoarse, like he hadn't had water in days. He pressed his face into Noctis’s crotch, and moaned, a little breathless when Cindy added another finger. “Let me--” he darted his tongue out, dragging it over the teen’s clothed erection. 

Cindy smiled and thrusted her fingers harder. “That's okay.” she cupped his balls with her other hand, and squeezed softly. “You take care of Noct while I get you ready.” she liked watching them take care of each other. It was cute, especially when Prompto started getting close and looked her way, always asking if it was okay to cum, no matter how far gone he was. 

He moaned when he heard, and felt, Noctis unzipping his pants. He tugged them down, along with his boxers, with shaky hands and immediately pressed his nose against his thigh again. “I love doing this.” he mumbled as he pressed a hot kiss to his balls, and then up the length of his cock. He tongued the slit and squirmed when a gush of precum filled his mouth. 

Noctis moaned shakily and grabbed at his hair. His grip was a little too tight, but he know Prompto didn't mind. He thrusted his hips experimentally, and was surprised when the blond stuck his tongue out and allowed him to thrust deeper. It took him a minute to realize what he wanted, but then his balls slapped against the teen’s chin, and Prompto _moaned_ , and he got the big picture. “Fuck,” he hissed. 

She looked up and cleared her throat. “Not yet.” she gripped his legs again, since they'd started to fall from her waist, and guided his right leg over her shoulder. She bit her lip as she fisted the dildo and pushed it between his cheeks. “Wait until I’m in him, alright?” she laughed quietly, running her hands up and down his thighs. 

Noctis nodded, but it was hard to keep himself from thrusting his hips. He rarely disobeyed her, and now wasn't going to be one of the rare times that he did. He grabbed a handful of Prompto’s hair and lightly tugged, pulling him off of his cock. “Here.” he felt oddly dominant as he gripped his cock and guided his friend’s mouth to his heavy balls, but he knew it was just an illusion. 

Cindy was the real one in charge. 

He whined, but opened his mouth anyway, and stuck out his tongue again. He panted when he felt Cindy starting to thrust into him, but he kept moving his tongue over his friend’s balls. His cheeks were damp from overstimulation, and it was getting harder to focus, especially when Cindy’s thighs brushed against his, and she pulled out again. “M-mommy… _ah_ \--”

He was tight, she could feel that much. She ran her hand over his trembling belly, too close to his stretch marks, and shushed him with a soft kiss to his jawline. “I'm here, baby. Tell me how it is.” she moved her hand lower and sighed as she ran her fingers through his thick pubic hair. She could feel him shaking just from that, and almost moaned, knowing that she alone could do this to him. 

He was desperate and overwhelmed, even after hardly three minutes of pushing his hips back. He clawed at Noctis’s hips, tongue sloppily moving over his heavy balls and the underside of his cock, as he tried to restrain himself from fisting his cock and cumming right there. “S’good. I love--” he gasped when she thrusted harder, and the loud sound of her thighs slapping against him made him dizzy. “Faster, please, mommy...It's s’good.” 

She panted hotly as she thrusted her hips. Part of the dildo would grind against her clit every once in awhile, but it wasn't enough to get her off. Still, it felt nice, and seeing Prompto like this encouraged her to move faster. “You're so good for me, baby.” she leaned down and kissed his neck, right where his hickies were starting to fade. “Are you close?” 

He moaned, mouth open and tongue sticking out as he waited for Noctis to use his mouth. “Y-yes, mommy--” he gasped when he felt the head on his tongue, and immediately wrapped his lips around it and hollowed his cheeks. He tongued the underside of his cock, and whined when he felt it twitching in his mouth. “Mmm!” he swallowed soon salty precum, and soon Noctis was thrusting, and he was forced to relax his throat. 

He groaned and tugged on Prompto's hair. “So good,” he gasped. His balls were slapping against his friend's chin, and from this angle he could see drool and precum slipping down his chin, and when he glanced down, he felt dizzy with arousal. He could see wet spots on the blindfold from his friend’s tears, and he moaned softly, moving his hips faster. “Close--” he felt his eyes fluttering shut and tugged on his hair again. 

Cindy gritted her teeth as she rutted into the boy. Her breasts were heavy and pressed against his chest, and she almost wanted to make him suck on her nipples, but she knew he wouldn't be able to focus enough when he was this close. She slid her hand down the flat of his belly, dangerously close to his cock, but she didn't touch him, or make any move to, even when he whined and bucked his hips. 

He gagged when Noctis thrusted harder, and stilled his hips, his balls resting nicely on his chin. His eyes rolled back into his head and he bucked his hips, cumming onto his chest with a muffled cry. His hips kept twitching forward, and he wanted to fist his cock so badly, but Cindy kept him pinned to the mattress as she rocked her hips. “Mmm!” he whined hoarsely, and then Noctis pulled back, his cock slipping out of his mouth with a loud, slick noise. 

“You came a lot today,” she mumbled, surprised but also pleased with his performance. “I think you deserve a treat, baby. Noctis, cum on his face.” she ordered quietly as she lifted his thighs and pulled out of him. She gripped his little cock and fisted it for a few seconds, just to see him squirm and buck his hips, and then let go, wiping her hand off on the sheets. 

He roughly thrusted his hips as he pulled on Prompto’s hair. He felt bad, and knew that his throat was going to be sore later, but the teen kept pushing forward, and sucked hard when he could. He gave a few more shaky thrusts, and then pulled out. He groaned as he fisted his cock, quickly moving his hand and squeezing the head. “Fuck--” he wheezed. 

He panted as he stuck his tongue out. His hands moved up Noctis’s thighs and cupped his balls, slowly squeezing as he waited for cum to hit his face. “Give it to me,” he whispered. He sounded hoarse, so unlike himself. He heard Noctis groan again, and then gasped when hot cum hit his cheek. He kept his mouth open, and finally, tasted salty cum on his tongue. He moaned and craned his neck so he could wrap his lips around the head and sucked lightly. 

He whined and bucked his hips. His cock twitched again, and even though there was nothing left, Prompto kept sucking. His knees started to buckle and he had to pull his friend back by his hair, though he almost wished that he could keep him there and cum down his throat. He glanced back at Cindy, who was busy putting away the harness, and ran his fingers through Prompto’s hair as he waited for instructions.

He swallowed what he could, and lifted his hand so he could wipe his face and lick the rest of it off. He moaned gratefully and leaned on his friend's thigh. “Thank you…” he whispered. He licked his lips and squirmed. He could hear the bed creaking, but he couldn't really tell what was going on. He wanted to ask to take off the blindfold, but he didn't want to disappoint Cindy. He frowned, feeling a few more tears on his cheeks. 

“Boys,” she leaned back on the pillows, thighs spread invitingly. She sighed and rubbed two fingers over her lips, and slipped them in halfway, and then pulled them out and moved to rub at her clit. She arched her back and bucked against her hand, moaning softly. “Why don't you help me out?” she blew a piece of hair out of her face. 

Noctis grabbed his friend’s hand and guided him toward the end of the bed where Cindy was. He eagerly moved between her spread legs, but he had to admit that he was shaking a little. He rarely got to go down on her. It was always Prompto, or she just got herself off in front of them and had them lick her fingers clean. He rested his cheek on her thigh as he ran his fingers over her lips, and then found her clit and started rubbing it. 

He stumbled as he got onto his belly and moved between her legs. He kept bumping into Noctis, but that didn't really bother him. He kissed up the length of her thigh, and then eagerly stuck his tongue out and started suckling on her lips. “Mommy,” he whined. He shifted, and his soft cock rubbed just right against the mattress. He panted and sucked harder as he rutted into it. 

“C’mon, Noct.” she laughed, a little breathless, and hooked her leg over Noctis’s shoulder. She pressed on his back with the heel of her foot, pulling him even closer. “I know you can do better than that. Don't you wanna make your mommy cum?” she felt a rush of arousal when she said this, and when she noticed how Noctis gasped and bucked against the mattress, just like Prompto was. 

“Yes, m-mommy.” he mumbled. His cheeks ached from blushing so hard, so he kept his eyes down, and focused on kissing her inner thighs. He pressed a few hot kisses next to her lips, and then mouthed at her clit, moaning. “Is this good enough?” he asked quietly as he tongued her entrance. He bumped his nose against Prompto’s cheek, but kept going anyway. 

She grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to keep going as she bucked her hips. “V-very good,” she gasped. She could feel Prompto’s fingers working their way into her alongside his tongue, and moaned shakily. He was so eager to please, and that was probably one of her favorite things about him. “Noct, suck on mommy’s clit.” she panted. 

He obediently circled her clit with his tongue as he ran his hands over her thighs. “ _Mommy_ ,” he moaned as he sucked hard on her clit. She roughly tugged on his hair, and it was enough to make him wince and want to jerk his head back, but he kept sucking, wanting to make her cum so badly. 

Prompto moved his fingers faster as he suckled on her lips. She was so wet and tight around his fingers, and with each thrust he felt her clench down and buck her hips. “You taste s-so good,” he whispered. He kept rutting into the mattress as he lapped up her juices. His head was spinning from how close he was, and that spurred him on even more. 

She cried out and grabbed at the sheets, or maybe it was Prompto’s hair, as she came harder than she had in a long time. Her eyelids fluttered shut and her mouth opened in a silent gasp as she bucked her hips. It felt impossibly good to be this stimulated, and she really never wanted it to end. She twitched when Noctis sucked harder, and almost screamed when Prompto forced in a third finger. “So good--”

Prompto cried as came onto his stomach. He knew he should have at least asked, but he was so caught up in pleasing her that he just couldn't hold back. He desperately humped the mattress as he pulled his fingers out of her, and instead focused on catching her juices on his tongue. “Mommy, you're s-so good to us…” he gasped. 

“Stop,” she croaked. She licked her dry lips and whined when she felt them pulling back, though Prompto lingered a little more than necessary. She panted as she leaned back on the pillows and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She felt exhausted, but she still managed to wrap her arm around Noctis and pull him closer. “Baby, c’mon.”

Prompto sighed and leaned on her chest. He felt content, but exhausted and a little dizzy. “Mommy,” he mumbled. “Can you take it off?” he lifted his face, and gasped when he felt someone, he didn't know who, reaching over to take the blindfold off. Having his sight back was somewhat overwhelming, but Cindy’s hands in his hair made it okay. 

She pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead, and then leaned over to kiss Noctis on the cheek. “My good boys,” she smiled. “You did so well for me. Do you need anything?” she moved onto her side and rested her head on Noctis’s arm. She laced her fingers with Prompto, and squeezed softly. 

“A nap, definitely.” he mumbled, and squeezed back. He was sweating from everything, but he didn't know if he had the strength for a shower right then. He still felt shaky, too. He rolled onto his stomach and wrapped his arm around Cindy’s waist. “What about you?” 

Noctis mumbled something under his breath, but it sounded like he was agreeing with needing a nap. His eyes were closed, like he was already falling asleep, and that made the couple laugh. 

“Napping sounds good.” she sighed. “Maybe a shower later, and then I’ll make dinner since I know y’all can't.” she laughed again, even when Noctis sleepily slapped her arm.

“Whatcha gonna make?” he was interested now. Even in his tired state, Prompto felt his stomach growling at the mention of food, especially if he didn't have to make it. 

Cindy winked. “It's a surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> :,) also to yall who wanted it im planning a sequel to my last promptio fic !
> 
> commissions are open! theyre cheap too. just dm me @ promptosthighs on twitter


End file.
